Previous research by the principal investigator provides evidence that some previously reported sex differences in achievement-related behaviors may be based upon a sex difference in performance-self-esteem. This proposal outlines an extension of this research effort. Three issues addressed in this proposal are as follows: 1. Earlier work indicated that sex differences in attributions of success and failure are in fact, differences between performance-self-esteem groups. Using a more refined method for assessing attribution, this study will explore further the relationship between the attribution of success and failure and performance-self-esteem in males and females. 2. In previous studies low self-esteem groups have been more sensitive to unfavorable feedback than have high self-esteem groups, and females have been more sensitive to unfavorable feedback than have males. This study will test the relationships among sex, performance-self-esteem, and sensitivity to favorable and unfavorable feedback within the same experimental design. 3. It has been suggested that females hold generally lower estimates of their competence, but that they do give self-evaluations equal to males when feedback is both available and specific to the ability being estimated. This hypothesis will be tested by measuring changes in specific self-evaluations following favorable and unfavorable performance feedback for three tasks of cognitive ability.